


Splinters and Panic Attacks

by UnderTheRedHood



Series: Here Lies Jason Peter Todd [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Jason, Hurt/Comfort, Resurrected Jason Todd, bruce wayne the dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheRedHood/pseuds/UnderTheRedHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes him a few seconds to realize he’s in the manor, not Ethiopia, surrounded in pillows and not boxes and rubble.  By that point, it’s too late because he can’t breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinters and Panic Attacks

Jason awakes with a jolt, his heart pounding, desperately searching the warehouse for the bomb.  Oh god, oh god.  He can feel the splintering through his bones, feel the hot blood clouding his vision again, feel the desperation of being trapped-- he’s trapped-- _oh god, oh god._

It takes him a few seconds to realize he’s in the manor, not Ethiopia, surrounded in pillows and not boxes and rubble.  By that point, it’s too late because _he can’t breathe_.

“FUCK!” He jumps up anyways, but he falls when his feet hit the ground because he can’t stop shaking.   _Not again_.  He’s not going to die again-- not by some time bomb he should’ve noticed earlier anyways.

“Jason!”

It’s Bruce’s voice.  Bruce is close.  But Jason has played this game so he already knows Bruce isn’t going to be close enough and he doesn’t want him to get caught in the explosion.  The only noise he manages is a choked whimper from low in his throat.

The beeping-- _ringing_ sound continues.

Bruce runs in the room, already kneeling down to help Jason off the floor.  God-- he probably looks pathetic sprawled across the carpet, bracing for an impact that doesn’t come.

Because of course it doesn't come.   _Of course.  What is wrong with him?_

“Jason!  It’s okay!  You’re okay!”  Bruce’s voice is there, his arms are there, wrapped around Jason’s trembling but very much un-splintered body.  And goddamnit he’s right, but Jason knows he’s having another panic attack and it feels like he’s dying all over again.

Alfred rushes in, and the beeping ceases because-- it was a fucking clock.  Jason’s freaking out over a fucking clock.

He’s crying.  Oh god.  He’s crying and it’s absolutely humiliating and he can’t help but cling to Bruce out of the flood of memories overwhelming him.  It’s comforting in a really annoying way because he doesn’t want it to be-- he doesn’t want to need Bruce but how much would he have done for this when he was fifteen years old and he really was in that warehouse?

“Shh, Jason, you’re okay.  Shh.”  Bruce’s words and mouth are pressed to Jason’s forehead and it’s so nice that he’s breathing again.  Granted, they’re ragged shutters for breaths but it’s something, right?

“My apologies, Master Jason.  I forgot,” Alfred is standing over the two of them, but Bruce and him must’ve shared a look because suddenly he’s leaving and it’s just the two of them.   ~~Father and son.~~

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to get enough of this Jason angst.


End file.
